


Bringing together friends

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2021 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Facebook: Melting Pot Fanfics, First Kiss, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Marcus and Katie had been friends for years and many thought they were a couple but they weren’t. What will Christmas pranks do to the friends?
Relationships: Katie Bell/Marcus Flint
Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125002
Kudos: 2
Collections: Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	Bringing together friends

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Melting Pot Fanfiction for running this event again! 
> 
> Trope chosen: Mistaken for a couple   
> Square: 4 regular

Marcus and Katie moved through their week as they usually did— going on trips together, hanging out. They had been friends for two years and had gotten closer over the last year. Both thought as the other as their best friend, their partner in crime. They had inside jokes that only they understood and could tell what the other was thinking before the other said it. 

They worked together at St Mungo’s in the long term stay ward and all the patients and other healers thought they were together. Some of the patients would ask and Katie or Marcus would deny, it got so bad that the patients were trying to set the two friends up. 

Marcus would do things in front of the patients that would make it worse for Katie on her shifts and little did he know that all of their colleagues were giving her hell as well, whenever Marcus would come up in conversation or he was around her colleagues would smirk at Katie and as soon as he would leave the section they would start to make comments. 

They both figured out pretty quickly that their families thought that they were together as well, Katie’s older sister would make comments about it whenever she got home from one of their outings. 

Several people would even ask why they weren’t dating if they denied it, it was obvious both of them liked one another but nothing ever came of it. 

Marcus and Katie would make jokes to one another that they would be perfect for one another but never take the next step. It was difficult for both of them to actually take that next step, Katie had been hurt in the past and Marcus wasn’t too sure of himself and didn’t want to push Katie too quickly. 

What no one understood from the two was that it was also a bit of fright, what if they got together and it didn’t go well, they would lose their best friend. 

Katie and Marcus were out in Diagon Alley on a Sunday just before Christmas when they became stuck by an invisible barrier, Katie glanced up and groaned realising that there was a bit of mistletoe above them and they would have to kiss to be released. 

Marcus didn’t hesitate on locking lips with Katie, it was meant to be a quick peck on the lips to end the spell but once they started they couldn’t stop, Marcus moved his arms around Katie pulling her closer to him and Katie threaded her fingers through his thick brown hair. 

Cheers from around them faded into nothingness until they were jolted apart and they realised that their friends from work had set them up with the mistletoe. 

Katie and Marcus pulled back from one another, both embarrassed at their first kiss being in public. 

“Maybe we should go somewhere and talk?” Marcus asked. 

“I think that would be best,” Katie said, pulling him behind her to an apparation point and apparated them to his house. “Do you want to pretend that this never happened?” She asked. 

“No, no I don’t. Do you?” Marcus questioned her. 

“No, I want to see where this all leads. If we start something and it’s not working out we go back to the way it was. We don’t take the next step until we are sure.” Katie said. 

“I agree, let’s see if this works out now shall we?” Marcus asked, hope shining in his eyes. 

Katie laughed and pulled him to her, connecting their lips the two hoped that this didn’t ruin anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed xo


End file.
